United States of Hetamerica
by Toon-Girl-Abby
Summary: "There was a time where Old America, Aztecan Empire, Incan Empire and Mayan Empire ruled over the American continent…"  "These are the stories of their descendants, and their influence over the world of… HETALIA!"
1. Chapter 1: American Meeting

**N/A Yay! This is my first fanfic! Because of that, I hope nobody flames me. **

**If you see a **, it's because a character is speaking in English. Also, in the dialogues I will refer to 'Alfred' as America, but the South American Nation-tans will refer to him as U.S. (Yeah, like England and U.K.) Also, I'll put in () the name of country that a S. American Nation-tan belongs.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**United States of Hetamerica**

"There was a time where Old America, Aztecan Empire, Incan Empire and Mayan Empire ruled over the American continent…"

"These are the stories of their descendants, and their influence over the world of… HETALIA!"

America: So, we must start the American meeting, *you guys*! By discussing the problems now, we can avoid a new fiasco like in the last UN reunion! And I'm a *hero*!

Venezuela: Fiasco? Which fiasco? The last time you were only discussing with U.K. and France!

Suriname: Big bro let U.S. finish his hero shtick speech. The sooner he finish, the sooner we can return to our homes.

America: *Thank you*, Suriname… Wait, what was that last thing you said?

Peru: I'm bored…

Colombia: Me too…

Bahamas: La, la, la, la…

China: …So I'll sell you this-aru…

Mexico: China, qué haces aquí! I don't want more Chinese products.

America: -_-+ You aren't paying attention!

Canada: (raising a hand) I have something to say.

America: TTMTT While it isn't about Justin Bieber.

Canada: On n'est pas. Bro, why we only eat this bacon on the meetings? From time to time let me bring some of my own to share!

America: (face meets palm) Your bacon tastes like jam!

Canada: My bacon's better than yours! C'est genial!

America: NO, IT ISN'T!

Canada: YES, IT IS!

America: *Bacon Blade Battle Starts!*

Canada: Maple! En garde!

Cling! Cling! Cling! Cling! ...

Brazil: Not again…

(U.S.)Puerto Rico: It's seventy third time this month. A new record!

Cling! Cling! Cling! Cling! ...

Russia: May I go to your house? I would like to spend my vacations somewhere sunny, da.

Ecuador: As long as you let me go to youws.

(U.S. state)Alaska: Mother Russia! ^_^ What are you doing here?

Russia: Shhh!

(Ecuador Is.) Galapagos: Sister, you should say something to U.S. about the intruders.

Ecuador: (smiles) It's not necessawy…

Poland: (from a phone brought by Colombia) TELL IT TO AMERICA RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE YOUR CAPITAL WILL BE WARSAW!

Cling! Cling! Cling! Cling! ...

Jamaica: When they will finish? U.S. promised to me that he'll make the next America's Next Top Model in my house.

Trinidad & Tobago: Nunca. -_-+

Cling! Cling! Cling! Cling! ...

Mexico: (laughs histerically) Qué gran pelea! (stomach growls) Does somebody have churros?

France: (from a phone brought by Martinique) I can bring you some of my food, mon beau garçon…

(England) Cayman Is.: *Shut up* (hangs him out very loudly)

Cling! Cling! Cling! Cling! ...

French Guyane: Are vous conscient that right now you look like U.K. and Frère France?

Guyana: *Nope* If U.S. would be conscient of that, he now would be with an 'Ah? Ah! I'M NOT LIKE HIM!' face.

French Guyane: Tu est correct, bro.

Cling! Cling! Cling! Cling! ...

Argentina: Wanna some tortellini, Uru-kun?

Uruguay: No

Paraguay: Uru-kun, control your birds!

Uruguay: Mia dispiace. Urus, come here right now!

Bolivia: ZZZZ…

Cling! Cling! Cling! Cling! ...

Venezuela: ENOUGH! U.S.! CANADA! KEEP DOING THAT AND WE COULD CALL YOU U.K. AND FRANCE'S KNOCK-OFFS, U.K. JR. AND FRANCE JR. OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! U.S., YOU SUGGESTED TO MAKE THIS MEETING, BUT YOU'RE TURN IT INTO A GLADIATOR SPECTACLE OR A BATTLE OF TIWINZA OF SOME SORT! -_-+

(Battle of Tiwinza: A conflict between Ecuador and Peru for the territory)

America: You aren't better! You're imitating Germany…! But, I think you're right. This is just embarrassing.

Canada: Maple! I think it, too.

America: Let's just restart… (realizing China and Russia are there) …restart the meeting… (America's berserk button's pressed) WHAT THE…? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

China: I was selling my products-aru.

Mexico: (angst face)

Russia: I was chatting with Ecuador! (smiles)

America: -_-+ GET LOST, YOU COMMUNISTS! STOP SPOILING MY COLLEAGUES! (kicks them out of the house)

(For extra emphasis, imagine a large simplistic drawn person and another more short being kicked from a very simplistic house. Ha, ha, ha, mostly like Italy usually does)

America: Are you OK? Mexico? Ecuador? Did they hurt you?

Mexico: (faking illness) No…but… I would feel better… if you return me my glasses…

America: Better luck next time, *pal*. Ecuador, are you OK?

Ecuador: Si. I want to share an idea.

America: You can do it, Ecuador!

Ecuador: HETAMERICAAAAAA…!

"These are the stories of the always-forgotten-by-Hidekaz countries…"

**Do you like it? Next chapter I'll make a character profile of Nation-tans next! **

**If you review:**

**If you're Latino, Caribbean or from Africa, please tell me how are your countries because I haven't developed too much their personalities. Avoid the things people can find easily on internet. I want curiosities, popular names, food, and the ethnics from your countries. Right now, I only made Ecuador, Peru and Brazil a girl, Venezuela, Colombia, The Guiana, French Guyane, Suriname, Uruguay, Paraguay, and Argentina a boy.**

**If you're European, Australian or Asiatic, please share the stereotypes from our S. American countries. Avoid the very bad ones.**

**Toon-Girl-Abby's leaving the place at least now.**


	2. Chapter 2: Latinos and their Funny Facts

**N/A Only 5 reviews… *Sighs* I'll dedicate some drabbles to the people who sent some reviews… I'm updating because 5 seems to be my lucky number. At least it was in my other fic.**

**I'm creating the character profile but it's very difficult to know how the heck are your countries, latinos fellows. If for a contrived case of the fate The One Behind You is reading this, I'm writing a dialogue pattern because I'm very new in this of making fics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Heck, the first isn't even mine but adapted from pic in the Hetamericafanclub on Devianart. I only own the original idea of applying the rule of Hetalia in Hetamerica. Some information comes from Wikipedia, Tvtropes, Hetalia Wikinet and the aforementioned Hetamericafanclub.**

**United States of Hetamerica**

**Latinos and their Funny Facts**

"There was a time where Old America, Aztecan Empire, Incan Empire and Mayan Empire ruled over the American continent…"

"These are the stories of their descendants, and their influence over the world of… HETALIA!"

**Cute for you, Delicious for me!**

Peru: Gracias for coming, Ponja!

Ecuador: Si, it's nice to see you hewe!

Japan: Not a problem-arimasen. Italia-kun told me that here's a good place to spend some short vacations. (background: Veh~!)

Peru: Hey Ponja do you like cuys?

Japan: Nani ka?

Ecuador: Guinea Pigs!

Japan: Daisuki da! While more of them, better! (background: loads and loads of cute hamsters)

Peru and Ecuador: Then, you're lucky because we made these roasted cuy for you?

Japan: x_x

Peru: Ponja?

Ecuador: Is he OK?

[Ponja] Ponja is a Peruvian slang for Japan. It's the reverse of the syllables of his Spanish name. (Japón-Ponja)

[Cuy] Guinea pigs (called cuy, cuye, curí) were originally domesticated for their meat in the Andes. Traditionally, the animal was reserved for ceremonial meals by indigenous people in the Andean highlands, but since the 1960s it has become more socially acceptable for consumption by all people. It continues to be a major part of the diet in Peru and Bolivia, particularly in the Andes Mountains highlands; it is also eaten in some areas of Ecuador (mainly in the Sierra) and Colombia.

Even people from the same Ecuador and Peru faints when they know guinea pigs are eaten here. But it's kind of ironic when you think it. Doesn't Japan eat octopuses and sharks? Doesn't some African countries eat bugs? Doesn't China eat dogs and cats? So on.

Peru: Hetamerica!

Ecuador: Hetamerica!

Japan: Hetalia!

**Spexico**

America: *Oh Spain!* Spain is such a peaceful land of giant hats and luchadores. Or maybe we're getting that confused?

Mexico: Of course you idiot! Stop making such movies that make chafas and mixed information of me and Spain! I'm not like him! I'll kill you for this!

America: You don't have to go to that extreme!

Mexico: Whaaah! You even know he did to me!

America: I thought he told me you were his s-

Mexico: That's not true!

Spain: *appearing out-of-nowhere* Llamasteis?

Mexico: Hijole! England casts a spell and Russia comes. Someone says 'Spain' and he comes! It's like an ironic curse!

Spain: You don't have to be so bitter, mihijito!

Mexico: (fumes a lot)

Spain: But, it's true! My people don't go in the streets like mariachis. Our bands are called Tuna.

Mexico: My cities aren't his colony anymore! Get that in your head!

Spain: Hey, you can excuse him that.

Mexico: Why?

America: *Why?*

Spain: One can dream, right?

Mexico: (facepalm) Hijole!

America: (in thoughts) They're so similar really. It's just Mexico not wanting to accept it.

Mexico: Oh virgencita… I'm more like my madre Azteca that my padre.

Spain: Who's your daddy? (laughes)

America: That's true, you never tell me.

Mexico: (fumes more) Callate, you pervert!

[Spexico] Fiction writers seem to not just confuse Mexico and Spain, but to fuse them into a strange amalgam of the most general stereotypes of both.

Maybe it's because they share a language and religion, the fact that Mexico used to be a Spanish colony, the exotic foods and customs of a non-Anglo-Saxon culture, or simply that the author Did Not Do the Research and hasn't travelled much, either. American writers also have the excuse that Mexico is closer, geographically, to the US than Spain is, so they're more familiar with Mexican culture, colouring their perception of Spain. Never mind that Mexican culture has also much in common with the Aztec, Maya, and other native civilizations and is much more influenced by American culture; they all speak Spanish, so they must be the same, right?

This is represented by a group or town that is full of stereotypically Mexican or Spanish people, set in a location or doing an activity better suited to the other. That is, when they aren't made into a mish-mash. It could be a Spanish mariachi band at a wedding instead of a tuna singing Clavelitos, or a town of thick-mustachioed men in sombreros and ponchos dancing Flamenco. Inversely, it could be a depiction of Spain as a hot, tropical jungle full of revolutionary outlaws, or even a dictatorship run by a Fascist dictator (technically true during Franco's dictatorship, except there are no tropical jungles in Spain).

Part of this could be that Mexicans have many more demonstrable stereotypes in American pop-culture than Spaniards do. Alternately, U.S. productions will likely have a much easier time casting Mexican actors than Spanish ones (and not care about the accents). Also justified to some degree because, having been a Spanish colony, Mexico still keeps many Spanish traditions.

Of course, there was considerable cross-fertilization between Spanish and Mexican culture, back when Mexico was "New Spain," and some practices they picked up from each other persist to this day. Both countries enjoy churros and hot chocolate, though their traditional recipes now differ, and bullfighting is still very popular in both nations.

And the central Mexican city of Guanajuato (in the state of the same name) fits this too. It is a very well preserved colonial town that closely resembles remote villages in Spain that have not changed much since the Middle Ages. At first glance, Guanajuato is practically indistinguishable from such villages apart from the fact that the population is of course Mexican rather than Spanish. Playing on the town's colonial heritage are bands whose members dress like sixteenth century Spanish noblemen but play traditional Mexican songs of various genres. Furthermore, you can eat tacos or enchiladas and drink micheladas in little inns that seem to have come right from a Toros y Flamenco town (none of which serve Spanish food, by the way).

Well, as a conclusion, like in a war, 'there aren't real winners'

Mexico: Hetamerica!

**Football War**

England: Why did you come late? In your own qualifier!

America: It's not my fault, Iggy. It's just that (bringing El Salvador and Honduras) these two idiots were fighting!

England: What are you, his mother? If they want to have a war, let 'em be!

America: *I'm a hero!* No, really. Do you at least for what they were fighting? About soccer!

El Salvador: Oh, Northy!

Honduras: HE STARTED! (pointing El Salvador)

El Salvador: NO, SHE STARTED! (pointing Honduras)

Honduras: NO, HE DID!

El Salvador: NO, SHE DID!

America: OK, you don't have to fight…

England: You can't control your underlings? Such a git.

America: Technically… they aren't my underlings.

Honduras: Take this! *appears magically in an angel costume*

El Salvador: No me asustas!

England: Just perfect! That bloody girl spends a lot of time wanting to become her own country and then she uses magic when in danger.

America: (trying to not laugh) You look great, Honduras! But wait, didn't your war just finish?

Honduras: ^v^ SI!

El Salvador: TT_TT Si.

Mexico: Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta! -_-+ You (pointing El Salvador) go back to your seat! You (pointing Honduras) get lost! You!

America: *Yes?*

Mexico: Return to your match against Bermudas!

England: Thanks, Mexico.

Mexico: De nada.

[Angel Costume] There were two Honduras, one for Spain and one for the British Empire, now Belize. Honduras is just a fangirl of Narnia and Iggy at times doesn't remember these facts.

[Football Wars] Also known as the 100 Hours War, it was the 1969 war between El Salvador and Honduras.

Named so for the rioting that took place during the second round of the North American Qualifier for the 1970 FIFA World Cup in Mexico.

It was fought over Honduran land reform and El Salvador's immigration problem, as well as a border dispute. 4,000 people died in the 4 days of fighting, and the war ended due to intervention from the OAS (no, not the OSS).

One of the few 20th Century wars where the nations eventually earned a happy ending. They signed a peace treaty 11 years after the war ended and Honduras won the disputed territory in a ICJ (International Court of Justice) ruling in 1992.

Noted for being the last war where both sides fought in the skies using piston-engined fighters, namely ex-American World War II and Korean War fighters.

In the case of soccer, El Salvador won a spot for the World Cup, but lost in the Group Stages.

Just one word for this: Ridiculous. Seriously, a war about football?

El Salvador: Hetamerica!

**Eh, Macarena!**

Venezuela: Now I can have a moment of peace. It's very nice to be alone-

Ecuador: Oye, Vene-chan! Argentina told me you knew flamenco.

Venezuela: It was you Ecuador. Si, I know, why?

Ecuador: I wanted to you perform a concert in my home.

Venezuela: Oh, Ecuador… I can't. My band has a marked tour.

Ecuador: Oh, rayos. I'll go to Colombia or Peru's house, then. (goes away)

Venezuela: Poor girl. She never has the enough money to pat to artists. I'll tell to one of my bands to perform in her house in their next tour. (an alarm sounds) Oh, I've to practice! (dances and sings)

Spain: Oye Vene… look at that funny dance! The sound of that music… is catchy! (dances) _Dale a tu alegría, Macarena… Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena eeeh Macarena... aaahe!_

Venezuela: (stops) Qué haces aquí? (chuckles) You idot! (laughes histerically)

[La Macarena] Famous 90's One Hit Wonder La Macarena made very famous to Venezuela around the world. OK, the duo who sang it was Spanish, but they did get inspiration from a Venezuelan flamenco dancer named Diana Patricia they met during a Latin American tour.

I decided to make a song to Mexico! I dedicate this to my amiga Sayuri! Keep updating the Spanish colonies fic, please! This is Mexico's ending. His version of Hata Futte Parade, inspired by the versions of Spain and America. Ironic, I know.

In my left hand, I have TACOS!

In my right hand, CHOCOLATE!

Throwing a tomato to France in this pastry parade!

Towards the enchanting, Bienvenidos!

Take hands, form a circle, spin and it's the world

I'll take my siesta to be in my best condition!

Verde, Blanco, Rojo and Voltéalo!

America, I want my glasses!

Hetamerica!

[Nice to see you, Romano!

Eeeeh, who's my apa? Why?

Hijole… Did you notice that our flags resemble?]

Throwing a tomato to France in this pastry parade!

Sound your instruments, it's time to march

If everyone at 'one-two' makes a concerto

The only world (song) will be complete

With my mariachi guitar, it's me, Mexico!

[Romano! Do you want some churros?]

Sexy and spicy my women!

And El Día de los Muertos is great!

SIN QUERER, QUERIENDO!

SIN QUERER, QUERIENDO!

SIN QUERER, QUERIENDO! Well, Romano, if you insist…

SIN QUERER, QUERIENDO! My father is Sp…

SIN QUERER, QUERIENDO! SPAIN! What are you doing here?

SIN QUERER, QUERIENDO!

[Idiot! My ama was better than you!

OK! I admit that I was your colony.

But with a lot of efforts… I'm FREE! :D]

Throwing a tomato to France in this pastry parade!

The melody is universal, from all the world!

The 5 continents and the 7 seas

At this energetic rhythm, they traverse each other grandly!

If you go away Spain, I'll give you a fresh tomato!

[Laughs and Cries surround my history, indeed!]

Verde, Blanco, Rojo and Voltéalo!

America, I want my glasses!

Hetamerica!

**N/A Do you like it? Please, I'm begging you…**

**If you review:**

**If you're Latino, Caribbean or from Africa, please tell me how are your countries because I haven't developed too much their personalities. Avoid the things people can find easily on internet. I want curiosities, popular names, food, and the ethnics from your countries. Right now, I only made Ecuador, Honduras and Brazil a girl, Venezuela, Colombia, Peru, Guiana, French Guyane, Suriname, Uruguay, Paraguay, and Argentina a boy.**

**If you're European, Australian or Asiatic, please share the stereotypes from our S. American countries. Avoid the very bad ones.**

**Toon-Girl-Abby's leaving the place… at least now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't cry for me, Argentina!

**TGA: Yeah, I like procrastination… I've problems writing the profile. I won't publish it until you give me more reviews!**

**Spain: You should have more siestas, querida!**

**TGA: Since when you're here?**

**Spain: I'll be always in the house of my kids!**

**TGA: (facepalm) You know that we aren't your colonies now, right? (exhales) Well, I'll write some drabbles to see if I have more of your attention. Also the first one who sends me the 10****th**** and 15****th**** review will have a drabble with the country you want!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the information used is from Wikipedia, Tvtropes, DevianART/Hetamericafanclub and Hetalia Wiki Net. Oh right, you don't know! My OC's Argentina, Uruguay and Paraguay (though Paraguay won't appear now) are brothers. And I suggest you to use the Google translator, because there's a lot of gratuitous use of Italian and Spanish. Oh, and Argentina is using ****lunfardo**** in one part. I suggest you to research it in Wikipedia as lunfardo.**

**Don't cry for me, Argentina!**

**Instability and Tomatoes**

Italy: I can't understand this! Veh~! My Fratello and I are together now but he can't be friendlier to me. Lo so! I'll play a very funny prank to my fratello! That way, we can reunite as confratelli!

Minutes Later…

Italy: This is gonna be good! I'll hide myself in a crate of tomatoes and when my fratello opens it he'll see me in there! Veh~!

Now in WW1 (episodes 1-2)

Italy: WHAT?

**United States of Hetamerica**

"There was a time where Old America, Aztecan Empire, Incan Empire and Mayan Empire ruled over the American continent…"

"These are the stories of their descendants, and their influence over the world of… HETALIA!"

**Ciao, Argentina~! Veh~!**

Italy: I can't feel comfortable in these times. All the time is 'Technology this, Technology that' If they love the technology so much, why they don't marry the technology?

Romano: Whatever, fool fratenillo.

Italy: Fratello! (goes to hug him)

Romano: DO! NOT! TOUCH! ME! CHI-GI!

Italy: Fratello! I don't want to be here! My fratello is bad with me and not even the odd jobs I do to France and Germany can help me with the recent poverty. Not staying here more!

Romano: Good Luck, fool fratenillo.

[Unification of the Italies] The reasons for the moving of so many Italians in the New World were many, and they began the second half of the nineteenth century to migrate not only to Argentina, but Brazil, the United States, and other American countries. In 1860 Italy was divided between small states like the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies, the Papal States, the Grand Duchy of Tuscany and the Kingdom of Sardinia and also by the Austrian Empire. As the nationalist movement, led by Giuseppe Mazzini and Giuseppe Garibaldi, began to fight violently for the unification of Italian states under a constitutional monarchy, a process known in Italian history as il Risorgimento (the resurgence). Despite the success of the process of finding their goal, the wars of the period and the disunity of the new entity led to social and economic disruption in Italy, which was composed of the richest states in the north (as the Kingdom of Sardinia and Lombardy) and the farm in the south (such as Sicily and Naples). Even more difficult to reconcile the differences were among the many Italian dialects in various parts of the country (there are ten only in Sicily).

United Italy had no government infrastructure capable of solving local problems of citizens, and was dominated by corruption, unemployment, and inequality between social classes, a situation that existed and still exists in Italian society, and many Italians decided seek opportunities in other countries, usually in the Western Hemisphere.

Most Italians who moved to Argentina were northens from regions such as Piedmont, Liguria and Lombardy. They settled in the less populated regions like the Pampas (ie Santa Fe, Cordoba and Mendoza). The capital of the Chaco, Resistencia was the fate of many Italians after 1878. Larger communities were established in the province and the city of Buenos Aires, as well in Sante Fe, Entre Rios, Cordoba, La Pampa and Tucumán. Other ones came to Uruguay and Brazil.

Italy: I came here but I feel very alone.

Argentina: Who are you?

Uruguay: He's the kid you decided to employ, idiota! -_-+

Italy: Please, don't hit me!

Argentina: That wasn't our intention.

Uruguay: Tell me again why you couldn't employ someone else.

Italy: Veh~!

Argentina: You know, the war, my people don't want to the indigenous people\ work for me, blah, blah, blah…

[The War] Across the world, the Argentine government had gained new territories in the War of the Triple Alliance (1860-1870) against Paraguay, which were uninhabited. To establish the presence in the nation to new frontiers, the Argentine state needed cheap labor to build new settlements, ideally white European complexion could define the new country. The government, composed of people of Iberian descent did not trust the Indigenous people, since they had no loyalty to the concept of a national state of the European model.

Uruguay: And your name is…?

Italy: I'm Italia!

Argentina: Well, you're in charge of the laundry now!

Italy: OK!

Uruguay: We've to go to solve some problems. (walking to the door) Mozo, when we return, you must have finished!

Italy: Don't worry! Just leave it to me! Veh~!

_Minutes Later…_

Italy: NO! The clothes of the Signore Argentina and Signore Uruguay! NO!

Argentina: (opening the door) Joven Italia! ^_^ Have you finished yet?

Uruguay: Aaaaah! Why the complete room is full with bubbles?

Italy: (with his head down and putting his hands in his pockets) Scusa!

Argentina: How did you convince me to employ someone so useless!

Urugauy: It was your idea, idiot! -_-+

Argentina: IT WASN'T! MY BOSS TOLD ME TO FIND CHEAP EUROPEAN LABOR AND HE WAS THE ONLY ONE I FOUND! (glares sparks to Uruguay)

Italy: (looks clueless to both 'brothers') Veh~

Uruguay: (glares sparks to Argentina) Do not blame others!

(starts fighting)

Italy: Please, don't fight! I don't like when the brothers fight! (background, Romano: Get lost, fool fratenillo!) ;_; You… you can have this pasta I made!

Argentina and Uruguay: No, gracias.

Italy: (depressed face) I'll return to work for Germany! Veh~!

Italy: Hetalia!

**Ciao, Argentina~! ****Chigi~!**

(typing sounds) …_Italy Veneziano returned to work for Germany… _(typing sound finishes)

Romano: (fuming) I can't believe Veneziano returned to work for that macho potato. No, what I can't believe is that I don't have any job for myself!

Spain: Oiga Romano! :3 Why do you look so depressed?

Romano: It's only you, Spain. I need a job, but I don't know how to use those new weird machines and France did nothing but worsen the situation. Can you employ me?

Spain: Sorry very much, but I'm very busy now. The kids are really rebellious these days! :( But I think the some of my former 'kids' were looking for someone for a job but I don't know too much.

Romano: Mia dispiace… wait! In South America?

Spain: Sip! I think Argentina was looking for a farmer but…

Romano: Grazie, Spain, grazie! I needed this urgently!

Spain: Eh, de nada?

[Weird Machines] Before the tumultuous unification of Italy in the second half of the century, Italy had difficulty adapting in relation to technological change. While in England and Germany embraced new forms of industry in Italy could not compete with the imperial powers. In fact, Italy only began to expand outside the Italian peninsula at the end of the century, too late in relation to the Netherlands, Britain, and France that began many centuries ago and managed colonies relatively to fitness. In addition to this, Italy was dominated by Napoleon until 1815; he left the poorest and most backward peninsula than ever. In the years following the Italian people suffered famines, epidemics of cholera, and even in normal times, weak institutions of local states. Although dominated by feudal elites, the poor Italian paying high taxes and usurious loans depended on for survival. Many Italians moved abroad with the original goal of helping families to repay loans.

Many artisans, who lost trade due to industrialization, left Italy to continue in their previous jobs in places that even needed, as South America.

…_Later…_

Romano: I came here but…

Argentina: Joven Italia! :3 You returned! (hugs Romano tightly enough to choke him) See Uruguay, I told you he'd return**! (A/N How many of you knew there were 2 Italies before Hetalia, lol? I did, but… mmm… XD)**

Uruguay: Whatever.

Romano: (blue from the hug) CHI-GI! I-I ha-have ne-never being here be-before!

Uruguay: So weird! I thought he had the curl in the other side of the head. (pulls curl)

Romano: CHIIIII-GIIIIII! (kicks Uruguay's groin)

Uruguay: Uuuuh!

Argentina: ? (stops hugging)

Romano: I only came for the job of farmer.

Uruguay: Ouch! Hetamerica!

**Italy and Argentina & Uruguay Now**

Argentina: They're coming! They're coming! They're coming!

Uruguay: You already said that.

Argentina: Veh~hahahahaha! Si, but I can't believe they're coming to vishit the grosso me.

Uruguay: Enough. I'll tell Germany that Prussia isn't allowed to come here anymore. **(A/N Grosso means great in Italian, by the way…)**

Argentina: Aaaah, not fair!

Italies: (from the door) We're here!

Argentina: (opening the door) Romano! Veneziano! Benvenuto!

Italy: Ciao! Veh~! I wonder if we could eat pasta?

Romano: You already ate that in the lunch, fool fratenillo!

Argentina: Worry not, caro Italia! We made this capelletti specially for shu! Along with tomatoes for Romano!

Italy: PASTAAAAA~!

Romano: Oh, grazie.

Uruguay: You know that thing is called tortellini, right?

Argentina: It's a cappelletti!

Uruguay: It's a tortellini.

Argentina: It's a cappelletti!

Uruguay: It's a tortellini.

Argentina: CAPPELLETTI!

Uruguay: Tortellini!

Italy: (while eating) (confused face) Veh~! =_=U

Romano: O_OU

[Argentinean Stereotypes] Argentineans are generally regarded as a more or less fortunate mix of Italian and Latin American, since a third of its population is of Italian ancestry. As such, a lot of Italian stereotypes are applicable: lots of Italian food (ravioli, gnocchi, fettucini, pizza and wine), machismo, lots of hand-waving while speaking, bravado, mafia, corruption, crazy driving and unending arguments about _even the smallest issue._ The siesta is the most notorious part of their Spanish heritage. It is also the "whitest" country in Latin America, for the same reasons, something that makes it somewhat less exotic for North Americans and Europeans, who feel more at home.

In Latin America, Argentineans are usually considered arrogant, self-centered, pessimistic, sarcastic sassy know-it-alls who talk way too much and think themselves of some kind of European exiles somehow stranded in Latin America, to the ridiculous extent they sometimes apply the term "latinos" (Latin) to people from everywhere in Latin America but Argentina. That's why Argentina calls himself 'grosso'.

Argentina: Shi narrator, I'm very grosso!

And their accent is very distinctive and different from the rest of Latin America. It's very funny to hear them talk.

[Uruguayan Stereotypes] Uruguay tends to be considered just a very small and quiet Argentina, Luxembourg style.

Uruguay: Hey, that's not true! -_-+

They are not thrilled with this. However, they are generally exempt from the negative Argentinean stereotyping, considered polite, open minded, friendly... and really obsessed with mate.

Uruguay: MATEEEEE~!

**A/N Now with Argentina's Hata Futte Parade!**

Argentina: Grosso!

**Shut up! I made it basically hearing constantly both Italia's version for inspiration. And Wikipedia for the info.  
><strong>

In my right hand, I've pizza!

In my left hand, I've MATE~!

Pizza and Mate, Pizza and mate!

It's a multicultural parade!

Towards the enchanting world, ci-a-o!

Take hands, form a circle, spin and it's the world!

With my delicious asado, I'm in my best condition!

Celestes, Blanco! Can you see it? El Sol of May!

I'm the most grosso in the world!

Hetamerica!

[Aaaah! I'm so tired, Uru-kun!

One day, Iggy will return me my islands!

I've to keep singing? Dios mío…]

Pizza and Mate, Pizza and mate!

It's a multicultural parade!

Sound your instruments, it's time to march!

If everyone at 'one-two' makes a concerto!

The only world (song) will be complete!

Playing the bandoneón, me, Argentina!

[With a touch of grosso tango!]

Of course, riding with the gauchos,

And happily cantando,

Che, it's lo mejor!

UNIÓN Y LIBERTAD!

UNIÓN Y LIBERTAD!

UNIÓN Y LIBERTAD! My plata hair, my silver name!

UNIÓN Y LIBERTAD! The eldest of El Río de la Plata!

UNIÓN Y LIBERTAD! It means Union…

UNIÓN Y LIBERTAD! And freedom!

The motto of my land!

Pizza and Mate, Pizza and mate!

It's a multicultural parade!

This melody is universal!

The 5 continents and the 7 seas!

At this energetic tempo, they traverse each other grandly!

So hear me well, probably you won't understand!

All the pretty gurisa and fiaca pibes who can, follow me!

Celestes, Blanco! Can you see it? El Sol of May!

I'm the most grosso in the world!

Hetamerica!

[Hey! I saw Chile! I'll play him a prank!

It's a shame he speaks lunfardo now,

It was easier to make jokes of his misunderstood,

Well, here I come! Oiga, Chile, Chile…]

**O-M-A-K-E**

**It's an upside down world after all!**

Argentina: Oiga che, where's located our countries? (with a map of the world)

Chile: You couldn't be more idiota… In the south hemisphere!

Argentina: Wait! That means we're upside down in the world! Vaya, I've never felt so attached to the floor like now!

…_To be continued…_

**A/N Sorry if you couldn't understand Argentina's song. I was trying to make it as Argentinean as possible. **

**Sorry if I don't update some of my stories as of now. My parents don't allow me to use the laptop the time I need. But I think next chapter will be about the Spanish colonies or about Brazil. I can't decide now but, I've the stories for both in my head already.**

**I know this is getting repetitive but…**

**If you review:**

**If you're Latino, Caribbean or from Africa, please tell me how are your countries because I haven't developed too much their personalities. Avoid the things people can find easily on internet. I want curiosities, popular names, food, and the ethnics from your countries. Right now, I only made Ecuador, Honduras and Brazil a girl, Venezuela, Colombia, Peru, Guiana, French Guyane, Suriname, Uruguay, Paraguay, and Argentina a boy.**

**If you're European, Australian or Asiatic, please share the stereotypes from our S. American countries. Avoid the very bad ones.**

**Toon-Girl-Abby's leaving the place… at least now.**


	4. Chapter 4: Accidental French!

**A/N Hi Hetalians! (Looks at the reviews) I'm very disappointed of you… only one new review? Well, this chapter's about a country that few people know… my country, Ecuador! Well, not entirely but I'll introduce her now… Remember, the person who gives me the 10****th**** and 15****th**** review receives a drabble of the country you want. ****Scratch that, the 10****th****, the 15****th**** and the 20****th****. So, send a review! A fanfic with lots of reviews is happy fanfic, da!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that could be registered here. Don't sue me, just don't try. Also, this is my first try in a non-dialogue pattern… Oh and I'm using Japanese pronouns because it's more easier to me…**

**I brought the bread, Iggy!**

_**Another day in the Allies meeting… and (U. S. of) America was late, as usual.**_

"Where could be that git?" England asked annoyed to other Allies while drumming his fingers in the table "At this rate, even Italy could win this war!"

"I prefer this-aru" China said "At least is quieter and we could even progress-aru"

"AHAHAHAHA~!"

_**All the Allies facepalmed. Yes, all of them, even Canada.**_

"What now?"

"England! My friends from America decided to become allies and help us!" (U.S. of)America said to England (or should I say screamed…?) while opening the door.

"Comrade America, we already know that, da. That's why you're here" Russia said, probably to not stay without saying anything.

"Yes, you git! I agree with Russia in this! Your nation's already participating!" England said, still annoyed with (U. S. of) America, while still facepalming.

(U. S. of) America, who usually doesn't read the atmosphere, hided himself, knowing what'd happen.

"HIS NATION?"

_**An avalanche of tanned nation-people opened the door and death glared at England.**_

"I don't remember the moment America stopped being a full-fledged continente and became a country, chico" stated Cuba.

"I should have allied with the axis powers…" said a 'well-developed' country-girl (Brazil) while sighing.

"E-England, f-from n-now on, just call me-me United Sates" said (U. S. of) America, still hiding in the table. "they're kinda… terrifying to whoever says America's a nation"

_**England sweatdroped. Trying to not start bad, he apologized.**_

"Добро пожаловать to the Allied Forces, da! It's nice to meet you! ^J^" Russia welcomed the Central and South Americans, with his eternal smile. Yup, some were terrified of him.

"Aiyah! America's a continent-aru? The world's always more complicated to me-aru!" China was really surpised.

**[Pan American Union]**

**The members of the Pan American Union, who were all neutral between 1939 and 1941, formed a mutual defense pact at a conference of foreign ministers at Havana, from July 21 to 30, 1940. The "Declaration on Reciprocal Assistance and Cooperation for the Defense of the Nations of the Americas" was part of the Final Act of the Second Meeting of the Ministers of Foreign Affairs of the American Republics at Havana, Cuba, July 30, 1940. There were twenty-one signatories: Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Cuba, Dominican Republic, El Salvador, Guatemala, Haiti, Honduras, Mexico, Nicaragua, Panama, U. S. of America and Venezuela.**

**[America!] **

**Be careful. Really. I'm serious. Never, EVER, use the word American in front of a Latin American to refer to something from the USA. They usually start to argue over the name of the continent of the same name and bash the country. The word for "American" in our general sense is "norteamericano"(North American) or "estadounidense", not just "americano."**

**United States of Hetamerica**

"_**There was a time where Old America, Aztecan Empire, Incan Empire and Mayan Empire ruled over the American continent…"**_

"_**These are the stories of their descendants, and their influence over the world of…"**_

England: Hetalia!

Ecuador: Hetamerica!

**Bases for Love!  
><strong>

"I think we shouldn't have come here-aru. We could get stranded and repeat the overly-long running gag-aru" China said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Don't worry chaps! I know these islands as well as I know how to cook" England said with a bit of pride.

"Then, we should worry" stated France, infuriating England.

"Hush it! We need the place to insert a military base, dudes!" America told them

"USA-sama! You arrived! I was waiting you!" screamed the multi-regions country kid, Ecuador "And you must be the other allies! It's an honor!"

"Thanks for giving me the Galapagos Islands! I'll return them when I finish with the Axis Powers!" America screamed, pleased with the young country-girl.

"For what I have heard, my islands could easily attract them and prison them here and probably won't escape! ^_^" Ecuador stated, half-joking. "And you must be the rest of the Aliados!" Ecuador said, while looking to the other older country-people.

_**Ecuador hugged China and Russia to greet them. She just reached China's hip. And better no commenting with Russia. About to do the same with France; England, Canada, New Zealand and Australia tried to stop France and America, Mexico, Brazil and China did the same with Ecuador, to no avail. To the surprise of all the allies, France didn't hug Ecuador by his own will and just started messing her hair.**_

"Ma bien-aimée nation, you're smaller that I remind you were"

"You can blame Peru that" Ecuador said, with a slightly bittersweet tone.

"Pérou? I never liked that girl. She's like a Latin Angleterre"

_**No rape attempts? No "I wish you would be French territory"? Heck, no hug? What's wrong with the Earth? Is X or Y planet going in reverse? Not that everyone didn't notice something weird Ecuador and her hugs…**_

"Well frog, right now you tell us the trick! What are you planning?" England said, still behind France after 'trying to protect the poor girl'.

"Something wrong, England-baka? I just hugged my former mentor. I don't think that's something wrong" Ecuador said to England, now glaring at England. She had had rough times with the former pirate that is better not mentioning.

"Mentor?"

"But! I always thought you used to be a Spanish colony!" America said, also surprised.

"Angleterre's just jealous than he can't be so close to his former charges" France mocked at England.

"I was Spain's colonia when France decided I was 'unfertile' and went after Mexico" Ecuador told them, trying to make it clear.

"You know I regret it now" France said, very… "France".

_**Almost all the allies freak out.**_

**[French Colonies] I couldn't believe it when my Ecuadorian friend of FFN told me about this. I always thought we used to be Spanish. I'll translate what she told me:**

"**We have never been under the Spanish yoke, and we had a king in Napoleon III because we were, Ecuador, a French colony, so we have so many monks, schools, churches and saints praising French. We would talk French if Napoleon III would have cared Ecuador and had not gone off behind Mexico.**

**Ecuador**** was rejected**** by Spain,****was given ****on a silver platter ****to France ****who accepted it****, gave it ****all, France ****is**** after all ****not**** bad****, **_**(Lol. This is my friend's opinion, by the way…)**_** tried to ****put hand ****to Guayaquil, **_**(Ex-nation, and now city of Ecuador. I can smell another Prussia…)**_** and Guayaquil did not let****. ****Later ****Napoleon**** III**** said Ecuador ****was ****arid ****land and ****not ****offered him ****anything. ******France** **left** Ecuador****and went ****in search of****Mexico.****"**

**Also, did you know that Ecuador was frequently visited by ENGLISH pirates?**

…

**[Ecuador, you'll be my support!] Again, I'm citing my friend. Gotta tell you, she's graduated in History:**

"**Ecuador****, ****in ****the Second World War ****belonged ****to the Allies****, Galapagos ****was given ****to the U.S. and ****put a****military base****, you can ****ask any ****old**** to tell you ****of the military base****, and again in ****the program LaTV ****made a documentary about ****Galapagos ****and Ecuador**** at ****WW2**** with the Allies, ****and ****the internal war between ****Guayaquil ****and Ecuador**** is called**** the War of the****100 deaths, ****because there were ****100 deaths,**** only 100****. ****The decision to ****put ****Ecuador**** and ****Galapagos ****was**** present ****Arroyo**** del Rio****, so it ****happened ****as the**** stupidest ****presiden t****in my ****view.**

**Ecuador ****is also ****founder ****of the UN,****as founder ****and head ****is ****standing**** in**** the decisions and ****why so many**** Ecuadorians**** have ****high positions****. ****And apparently ****in ****Hetalia ****do not consider**** that."**

"USA-sama! I brought something you'd like to see!" Ecuador screamed happily to the All-American Boy.

"What, my youngling?" America wondered what the small girl had to be so happy.

_**Ecuador pointed out the 'villains' she already imprisoned.**_

"Veh~"

"I wonder how they caught us!" Germany was mad.

"We're in an island, sir." Japan assured.

"Veh~! It's always a funny running-"

"ITAAALYYY!" Germany shouted out loud, avoiding his Italian friend's fourth wall breaking.

"**Finally****, Ecuador ****as an ally****;**** imprisoned ****Japanese, Italians**** and**** Germans. And ****took away ****their land and ****money.****Power**** and property."**

Ecuador: Hetamerica~!

**Filming a Movie with Su-san~~~**

"Hei-Hei! It's Finland! I'm here between latitudes 2°N and 5°S, and longitudes 75° and 92°W because…"

"F'nl'nd, t' wh' 'r' y' t'lk'ng t'?"

"Eeeh, t-to n-no o-one i-in sp-special, Su-san! I-I appreciate t-that you came h-here to h-help me with m-my new d-documentary!"

" 'h. I s'."

_**Yup, Finland's still terrified of Sweden.**_

"How did you know where this country was, by the way Su-san?" Finland asked, more relieved. "It took me years to know it was here, in this coordinates"

" I c'm' h'r' w'th Fr'nc' 'nc' " Sweden told in his 'Say it again?' accent. " 'nd y' w'r' h'r' t' 'f m' m'm'r' 'sn't l'ng t' m' "

"Really? I don't remember it-"

"FINLAND, YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY LAND!" A young girl shouted out loud. "Oh, hola Suecia!"

"H' 'c'd'r!"

"Oh, it's… true. That was the reason I came here". DX Poor Finland…

**[The French Geodesic Mission] 'Poor Finland' my –bleep-! But I love coincidences, lol! The former name of Ecuador was Quito. **

**The French Geodesic Mission (also called the Geodesic Mission to Peru, Geodesic Mission to the Equator and the Spanish-French Geodesic Mission) was an 18th-century expedition to what is now Ecuador carried out for the purpose of measuring the roundness of the Earth and measuring the length of a degree of latitude at the Equator. The mission was one of the first geodesic (or geodetic) missions carried out under modern scientific principles, and the first major international scientific expedition.**

**In the 18th century, there was significant debate in the scientific community, specifically in the French Academy of Sciences (Académie des sciences), as to whether the circumference of the Earth was greater around the Equator or around the poles. French astronomer Jacques Cassini held to the view that the polar circumference was greater. Louis XV, the King of France and the Academy sent two expeditions to determine the answer: one was sent to Lapland, close to the North Pole, under Swedish physicist Anders Celsius and French mathematician Pierre Maupertuis. The other mission was sent to Ecuador, at the Equator. Previous accurate measurements had been taken in Paris by Cassini and others.**

**In other words, Sweden helped France in his excursion in Quito. To resume the rest, Spain, France and Sweden found that Quito was crossed by the Equator. So her name was changed to 'Ecuador'.**

**[The small Ecuador] DIE, FINLAND, DIE! Yet again, my friend told me that this happened with Ecuador a bit before the idiot's "husband" arrived:**

"**During the colonial Ecuador was huge and had in his possession some of the land of Brazil.**

**Much of the country was in the former nation Guayaquil.**

**Peru fights have always been for Guayaquil, a port being the port because they wanted money favored.**

**In every battle and settlement Peru took a chunk, until the battle of Jambeli, and the blunder of Finland **_**(Me: I've no idea why. I'll ask my friend later.)**_**, Brazil took away a huge chunk of Amazon".**

**Of which he did a documental recently.**

**And where we are going to stop, I wonder.**

Finland: Hetalia!

Ecuador: Hetamerica~!

**Gran Colombia**

**(N/A I'll start this new segment and probably you'll find it rather similar to Chibitalia. In fact, I always thought of Gran Colombia as a Latin!HRE. So the similarities are intentional, since this is a parody of the original Hetalia and I wanted this to make it more… cutesy. 3)**

_**Long ago, in northwestern South America, could be found Quito, in the area where later would be Ecuador**_.

"I lived with my older sister Guayaquil!"

_**Together, they were raised by many different tribes, only communicating with countries in the farther west and the Inca Empire.**_

_**Guayaquil and Quito always stood out in the ceramic figures and vessels.**_

"But we are alone! Would like to see my aniki further west! And find out about new countries!"

_**Be careful what you wish for, Quito!**_

_**Much later, she'd meet with the problems that prevented her from being a great country in the future.**_

"You should be French territory!"

"Fusososososo~ Fusosososososo~"

"You are part of Peru, right, che?"

"You must Become One with The Gran Colombia!"

_**Pitiful and Weak Quito ~**_

"Wait for me! You have to become one with The Gran Colombia!"

"Noooooooo ~!"

_**To be continued…**_

**With love, vodka and sunflowers! 1996!**

**(A/N Hope you, my loyal readers, can forgive me for not updating the original story. I've a special plan that one. But consider this my special tribute for your patience!)**

"AHAHAHAHA! Welcome to the land of the hero! Here in the Olympics of Awesome Atlanta '96!" America screamed, more joyful than ever in his life. "Good Nations from the World! Now in the Men's 20 kilometers walk event, we can see to Ilya Markov of Russia in first place, followed very close by Jefferson Pérez of Ecuador and Bernardo Segura from Mexico! Oh goodness… why my heroic and cool athlete isn't even nearby to 'em?"

"Aaaaah! It's nice to be with USA-sama!"

"Excuse me comrade. Is this seat free, da?"

_**Russia appeared, looking for a seat to look better at Ilya Markov, his star athlete.**_

"Not a problem señor!" Ecuador let Russia seat nearby her. "Ilya Markov? Are you Russia?"

""You mean me, comrade? Da, I'm Rossiyskaya! And you're?"

"I'm Ecuador, it's a pleasure!"

…_**The race continued until…**_

"OMG!" America dropped the microphone he was using to tell what was happening in the race to his fellow nations.

"Bloody –bleep-!" The same, England dropped his cup of tea.

"Excusez-moi?" France, who was about to do 'you-know-what' to England behind his back, almost fainted,

"Aiyah!"

"WHAT?" Germany couldn't believe what happened and started choking with the hot dog he bought. Prussia started laughing at his 'un-awesome' bruder. "Kesesesese~"  
>"Veh~" "-bleep-it!"<p>

"Nani ka?"

"It can't be- KolKolKolKolKol…"

…_**It happened the unimaginable…**_

"W-well! And t-the winner's…" America started making his last will and testament very fast, knowing Russia wouldn't be pitiful to him, despite not having anything to do with it. "Jefferson Pérez from Ecuador"

_**Later…**_

"…eeeeh… Buena carrera!" Ecuador tried to be friendly with the Slavic country guy, which was with a _very dreadful_ aura.

"Ah? Daaaaa…" Russia was very sad and disappointed.

"No mames Russia! Your athlete performed well!" Mexico told him, while giving pats on the back to cheer him up.

"In third place, the bronze medal is for… BERNARDO SEGURA, FROM MEXICO~!"

_**El Sr. Segura received the medal, not without raising it to show it to his country, which was proud of him.**_

"Second Place! The plate medal is for… ILYA MARKOV, FROM (ahem) RUSSIA~!"

_**The comrade Markov just dedicated a smile to his country, which (surprisingly) gave back to his eternal smile. (Of course it was a little bit forced and with a tic one now…)**_

"And first place in the Men's 20 kilometers walk event, the gold medal is for… JEFFERSON PÉREZ, FROM ECUADOR~!"

_**El Sr. Pérez looked with determination and joy to the young country girl, who was on the verge of tears, but of extreme happiness. Ecuador won!**_

_**Unexpected is a word very far from what the other countries thought of this. Guatemala and Nicaragua were making bets to the Mexican athlete, who seemed the most obvious winner if Russia didn't win. It has to be said that Nicaragua lost more that she earned in a year.**_

_**In the other hand, the Slavic Sisters (especially Belarus) and Russia's little brat Kaliningrad Oblast were more than sure that the Russia's athlete would win. Ukraine-chan and Oblast-kun had to **__**grab Belarus by the**__**arms to avoid a slaughter of the Andes Mountain country girl.**_

_**Now, the anthem of the winner nation had to sound to celebrate it… which didn't. **_

"Where? Where? Where it is?" America was searching what for him was the most impossible thing to find in the World.

"What are you doing, you git? We've been waiting you for hours!"

"Iggy, you've to help me! I can't find it!"

" 'Iggy' " England didn't liked the nickname France and the Fangirls give him. "And tell me, what you can't find?"

"The anthem of Ecuador!"

**[Atlanta 1996] Lol. My teacher once told me that no one in the world expected to my Lindo Ecuador to win, not even the people from the same country. It was to the point that the people in charge of the Olympic Games of that year (*coff, Alfred, coff*) couldn't find the anthem for the country in hours! XD**

_**Aiyah! Later in 2008-aru!**_

"Aiyah! This is last lap in the Men's 20 kilometers walk event of Beijing 2008-aru! This is your conductor, China-aru!" (Background: Gong!) China tried to keep it interesting to the rest of the world. It has to be the said he was nervous and everything he said was a scream.

"And… we've a winner! Oh…" China said when he realized who the winner was.

"Such a coincidence! My second medal and it was against Russia again!" Few days the poor country girl Ecuador won something.

"Da, comrade! Nice race!"

_**Both Russia and Ecuador were smiling. What the freaking heck happened? Well, ladies and (probably) gentlemen, this happened:**_

"Ahem! In third place, the bronze medal is for… JARED TALLENT, FROM AUSTRALIA! ARU!"

_**(Background: Australian Aboriginal Music) Both Mr. Tallent and Australia were grinning.**_

"In second place! The plate medal is for… JEFFERSON PÉREZ, FROM ECUADOR! ARU!"

_**Ecuador smiled to El Sr. Pérez. She didn't expected to him to win. It was a long time between the first time he competed in the Olympic Games and now. It was something rather glorious, considering that her never won anything apart from that occasion.**_

"And first place in the Men's 20 kilometers walk event, the gold medal is for… Valeriy Borchin from Russia…" China said. "…Hmmm… aru" He almost forgot his verbal tic.

_**Da, this time Russia won. Russia was so joyful he wanted to hug Australia, Ecuador and the comrade Borchin.**_

**[Beijing 2008] Double Lol. Did you know that from both two only times Ecuador won a medal in The Olympic Games, it was against Russia? **

**WITH LOVE, VODKA AND SUNFLOWERS!**

**A/N I'm too tired now. I'll make Ecuador's version of whichever ending when I have more inspiration. Maybe in one of the next chapters or later in an edition. **

**Well, probably you know the song but If you review:**

•** If you're Latino, Caribbean or from Africa, please tell me how are your countries because I haven't developed too much their personalities. Avoid the things people can find easily on internet. I want curiosities, popular names, food, and the ethnics from your countries. Right now, I only made Ecuador, Honduras and Brazil a girl, Venezuela, Colombia, Peru, Guiana, French Guyane, Suriname, Uruguay, Paraguay, and Argentina a boy.**

•** If you're European, Australian or Asiatic, please share the stereotypes from our S. American countries. Avoid the very bad ones.**

**Also, remember! The 10****th****, the 15****th**** and 20****th**** reviews will have a drabble with the country of your election. Any! So please review! Remember, a fanfic with lots of reviews is a happy fanfic, da!**

**Toon-Girl-Abby's leaving the place… at least now.**


End file.
